


Do you mind?

by Writer76



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, I don't really know what else to tag tbh, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, blowjob, dick is big, dicks a cutie, haha - Freeform, more than oral, oral both ways, pwetty sunset, reader and dick have some nice banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer76/pseuds/Writer76
Summary: Dick is trying to admire the sun setting in Blüdhaven, but when his night gets interrupted, he doesn't mind that his focus has shifted. Smut f/m





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made a new tumblr to keep my Dick Fics separate from Soldiers. Posting on hxlyscircus

He stood on the balcony of his apartment, arms folded over the railing as he watched the world go by, a bottle of water at his feet and sunglasses pushed up onto his hair, it was darker now, he didn't really need them. The air was warm and the sun was just setting. If he was honest he would say it was breathtaking, watching the pinks and the oranges dip and weave around the skyline of Blüdhaven. But he had spent too many rooftops watching the sun go down as his shift finished, they really start to lose their spark after awhile. He wouldn't trade his life for anything but sometimes he really wished he could. He sighed, looking down to watch the cars drift along below.

He heard the familiar sound of a glass door sliding open and he glanced behind him worried that he had become lazy, relaxing for once instead of paying attention to his surroundings, if someone had broken into his apartment he should have noticed long before now. 

His door remained shut, and he looked to his left to find his neighbour on her own balcony, eyebrow quirked up at him in humorous curiosity.

"Did I scare you?" She asked, laughing and he smiled. He didn't recognise the girl, she must be new in his apartment block. "I'm your new neighbour, I just moved in today. Came out here to check the view." She extended her hand over the abyss below towards him and moved to the side of his balcony that faced her own. He reached out for her, his fingertips barely grazing hers. "Huh, maybe we should skip the handshake."

"And cuddle?" He joked, grinning at her. He don't know what had come over him, but something about how she glowed in the low orange light drew him to her.

"Hot and funny, you must be a real ladykiller." She said, leaning on the railing the same way he had done previously and he couldn't help but let his eyes rake down her body, her baggy nightshirt draped the curve of her waist so perfectly. "They didn't lie when they sold me this place, the view really is breathtaking." Her eyes fixed on anything but the sunset and Dick was suddenly acutely aware that he was missing a shirt. Oh if she wanted to flirt, so be it.

"It's real hot out here don't you think?" He asked her playfully, reaching for his water bottle. He let the dimming sunlight bath him as he took a long drag of the cool water, allowing it to dribble down his throat and run down his chest. He didn't have to have enhanced hearing to catch her gulp. He splashed a bit onto his hand to rub it on his face sighing as it made his skin shiver. "Ah, that feels better."

"Okay fuck it, is your door unlocked?" She asked and he smirked knowing he had won.

"It can be." He said, as he fought off the smile on his face as she slipped back into her apartment, heading for his own. He made sure she was gone before he fistpumped, practically skipping to his front door. As soon as she knocked, he swept it open and he fully succumbed to the smile on his face as she panted in front of him. He reached for her and she jumped on him, long, smooth legs wrapping around his waist. He lowered his face to kiss her as he hitched her up further on his hips so she wouldn't fall, and he splayed his hands across her ass, fingers resting on her lower back.

She wound her fingers in his hair and he groaned as she tugged on it, kissing her hungrily as he walked forwards until her back met with the wall. She opened her mouth in surprise and he seized the opportunity, slipping his tongue passed her lips to toy with his, she moaned against her and he gripped her tighter. She pulled away to take the shades of the head, letting them fall to the floor and he chuckled realising how absurd the situation was.

"I'm Dick by the way." He said, moving her shirt to the side so he could lavish kisses on her clavicle.

"Y/N." She said, letting her head loll against the wall, Dick smiled at her neck.

"You've got a pretty name." He said, letting himself kiss up her throat.

"You've got a pretty face." She shot back and he pulled back to let his forehead rest on hers, twisting the end of her shirt in his fingertips.

"Mind if I take this off?"

"I'd mind if you didn't." She leaned forward into him so he could reach around her, bunching the material in his hands as he pulled it over her head. He whistled lowly at her chest and pushed her firmer to the wall so he could reach his hand up and to squeeze her gently, satisfied as she moaned again.

"Nice bra." He said as he slid a finger under her bra strap, letting it ping against her.

"Would look nicer on your floor." She hissed at the sting and he chuckled, reaching around her back again, his nose buried in her hair.

"Cheesy, but I agree." He undid her clasp, and it followed his sunglasses to the floor. He kissed her again, more passionately as one hand held firm on her waist, his hips pinning her own as he let his hand cup her breast, squeezing gently their tongues did battle once more. She was so soft, so warm and Dick found himself not wanting to come up for air as he kissed her, hips grinding against her as he swept a thumb across her nipple. He groaned against her, his mind slowly losing control of his body.

"Back up a sec, hotstuff." She said and he reluctantly setting her down, wondering if he had fucked up and she wanted to leave. He was relieved when she stepped forward after shaking some feeling back into her legs to reach a hand down his sweatpants, gripping him over his boxers. "My turn first." Her another hand gripped his hip to turn him so now his back met with the hard plaster. She sank to her knees, taking his sweatpants and boxers down with her and he whined as his dick was finally free of his pants, she kissed the tip and he nearly spasmed against the wall at the sensation, how long had it been since he had been this hot and bothered? "Poor baby, how long have you been this worked up?" She moved closer to him, her tongue rolling up his shaft in one, slow, teasing movement and his hips stuttered. 

"As soon as you knocked on my door, kitten." He moaned out his reply and it made Y/N herself shiver.

She got to work, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock as her hand wound around the base of his length, pumping him in her fist. She let her head bob down further and Dick's hands flew to her hair, she pulled off back temporarily before taking him in further than before, relaxing her throat and getting used to his size. He groaned at the feeling, hands gently trying to coax her further down and she complied pulling her hand away so she could take him further still. One of her hands grounded her on his waist, while the other reached past her head to squeeze at his thick thigh. He was panting now, looking down at her face as her tongue sweeped against him as her head bobbed and Dick let out a quiet "fuck" as she hollowed her cheeks and his hips canted against her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He practically chanted, as he saw her eyes water and he worried he had hurt her, but she made no move to get off him and instead reached for his hands, guiding him to push her head forwards. His breath got heavy as he focused on keeping his hips still and instead moving her head against him, he moaned louder as she took the pace herself, swallowing him down again and again. "Stop I'm gonna, I don't want it to be over yet, Y/N, Y/N-" His hands pushed her away and her mouth left him and her gaze flicked up to his face loving how furiously he was blushing, even his chest abs and thighs were blemished with red.

"Fuck me." She said to herself as she traced the lines of his abs, but Dick caught the comment.

"Oh I intend to, after I repay the favour." He said, helping her as she got to her feet before kissing her again, walking her backwards to his bed. He lifted her up with ease so her head laid on his pillows and he pinned her wrists down above her with one hand, the other stroking at the waistband of her underwear. His lips travelled from her mouth down her neck and he paused at her breast, eyes meeting with hers mischievously. He licked at her nipple, tongue hot against her as he sucked her into his mouth, she moaned at him as his fingers moved to rub against her soaked panties, the lace coated in her. He pressed kisses in between her breasts as he run a knuckle down the lace, feeling just how wet she was. "Was it the water that did it for you?" He asked cheekily as he kissed down her abdomen, pulling her underwear down her legs.

"That and the nice view of your ass I got when your pretty face was watching the sun go down." She said, as he sat back to finally rid her of that final piece of clothing. His finger grazed her clit as he covered her body with his, her tits pressing against his chest. His eyes locked on hers.

"Oh really?" He asked as he slid one long finger inside her and he smiled as her breath hitched. 

"That's when I knew I picked the right place to live." She mused and be curled his finger with in her as she bit her lip. She was so tight, even with only his finger he could feel her squeezing him. He reached his thumb up to dry small circles on her clit and her head keened forward, meeting with his shoulder. He was grinning again, he barely knew her but she was so goddamn loveable. He slid another finger along side the first and she gasped gripping his shoulders as the added stretch made her call out. "Right there, Dick, right there." He did as told, pistoning his fingers in and out of her as he kissed down her again. 

He stalled his fingers and he could feel her tremble below him, desperate for release as her fingers curled in the bedsheets. "D-d-dick." She mumbled unsure of herself, breath uneven. He winked up at her before tonguing her wetness, licking up her slit as his fingers moved again, curling more harshly up inside her as he pumped her faster, tongue lavishing her clit. She rocked her hips against him, his name being forced from her throat as she came, back arching off the bed as her thighs clamped around his head. He continued through her orgasm, stroking his fingers real slow as he lapped at her. She was shaking. He withdrew from her, licking her wetness from his fingers making sure to watch her as he did. He was sure he saw her mouth "holy shit".

"How the fuck are you single?" She asked as his hands returned to her waist as their faces were level once more. He allowed her to play with her hair as he let her calm down, not wanting to do anything while she was too sensitive, even when his erection throbbed painfully hard against her thigh.

"After what you did to me earlier I could ask you the same thing." He said and he watched her cover her mouth to giggle, trying to keep his heart from melting at the sight. She took pity on him then, her other hand pumping him leisurely and his head fell into the pillows next to her, oh fuck he needed this.

"Condom?" She whispered against his ear, and his arm reached over to dive into his nightstand, ready to go within fifty seconds. His cock twitched at her entrance and she put a hand to his chest, halting him. Was she about to tell him that she didn't want to? That she was uncomfortable? That oral was enough? That she just wanted to cuddle now? Maybe she wanted to leave? He backed off a bit, giving her some room, a thousand words ready to tumble from his mouth before she turned on to her hands and knees, ass pressing against him. Oh. _Oh_.

He lined himself up again and slipped just the head inside, grunting as she squeezed around him, God that was heavenly. He drove his hips forward until he was fully inside, sweeping her hair out of the way to kiss her back. "All okay?" He asked as she nodded, feeling the delicious stretch of having him all the way inside her, he was big, she knew that much from earlier but she didn't mind the dull pain, she felt so perfectly full. His hands held onto her tight as he bucked his hips forward, her face falling to the pillows in pleasure, all minuscule flashes of pain leaving her as her finger found her clit again, length being driven into her faster. Her arms gave way and she flopped forward, the only thing holding her up being him and she moaned his name again as he dick rubbed against her g-spot with ever single thrust. His finger pressed harder against her clit and she cried out again, his name leaving her lips so easily now.

He moved faster still, now pulling her back against him, he could feel her clenching again around him. He wrapped an arm around her abdomen and pulled her back against his chest, the new angle forced her orgasm from her, her hands desperately grabbing at Dick's shoulders for support. His hips thrust up against her, desperate for his own release and screamed in pleasure, praising him as his fingers tightened around her waist again, dragging her back onto him, again, again and again. She praised him and he groaned.

"You're doing such a good job, Dick, holy fuck I'm gonna come again. Harder, Dick, harder." She purred at him and something broke within him as he flipped her own to her back, yanking her legs over his shoulders as ruthlessly bucked into her, knuckles whitening as he gripped the headboard, and she shuddered around him again, falling into ecstasy once more as he drove into her as deep as he could with her now clenching hard around him, he came. Calling her name as he fell forward, arms catching himself to keep from crushing her. They both breathed heavily against each other until Dick finally got his breath back and moved off her, disposing of the condom and fetching a damp towel from the bathroom to clean her up with. Aftershocks still made her body tremble as he wiped her down and he brush the hair from her face. Grin lazy as he threw the towel on the floor.

"D-do you mind, if I, if I umm stay the night? I don't really uhhh think I can move my legs right now and-" He cut her off with another kiss, sweet this time and he flipped them both over so she could snuggle into his chest and he pulled the covers over them. Placing a final kiss on her forehead, he flicked off the lamp on his nightstand his arms wrapped warmly around her so he could draw circles on her back with his fingertips.

"I'd mind if you didn't."


End file.
